


I am Persephone

by TimeMovesOn



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I don't really know - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeMovesOn/pseuds/TimeMovesOn
Summary: I am not merciful.





	I am Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of ramble-y, and I have not edited it at all so watch out for that. I love the myth of Hades and Persephone, and at some point I'd like to revisit it with a work that's actually good, but this is fine for now. I just wanted to get something posted for motivational purposes. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but please try to be nice. I hope you enjoy!

I am not merciful. 

The shades who look to me for help are always mistaken.

Of the two of us, I should be the one they are afraid of. 

And yet, they keep turning to me. Is it because I look softer? Is it because my husband has been a ruler for far longer than I, despite that we are both immortals? Is it because of the lies that were spread about my appointment as their queen to aid in my mother’s selfish desires? Or is it because I am the less imposing of the two figures sitting in thrones above them?

When the shades turn to me, they are mistaken. They often forget that my name means “bringer of death.”

My husband does not, cannot forget that. He is aware of what my wrath can do, quiet and cold in a way that Hera’s could never match. It is doubtlessly part of the reason he loves me.

They say he kidnapped me, forced me here against my will. They often ignore his brother’s more numerous and more deadly exploits in favor of calling my husband a villain, a liar, someone to be feared. 

In reality, he is gentle. He cares for his pets and his people. He dislikes the actions of those in the upper echelons in the world, as he has never seen the point. He sees beauty in darkness, and he sees things for what they are. The calm to him innerves people the most, I think. After all, one who deals with death everyday should not be so steady. My mother certainly thinks so. 

I think I surprised him.

Our love was not an all at once type of thing. It took time to become passionate and entwined in the way we are today. I think that I fell first, because he was kind where others were not, and because I was more naïve to the world’s assumptions.

He was all too aware of what we could become, and what that would do for me. Or rather for my reputation. I can’t say I ever much cared for that, but he seemed to. I suppose that is why he is the diplomat and not I. Always worried about what others may think.

I think it is ironic. When I tell him so, he only laughs. 

He has a strange sense of humor, that husband of mine. It is quite deadpan. 

And so he fell slower, but eventually he fell hard, and that rest is history. Our love is as steady as my husband, in a way that transcends the burning desire of first loves and in a way that I desperately needed.

My mother refuses to see his good side, even after all of these years. And so I circle endlessly between her and him, always torn between the world of light and dark.

She seems to think that the light is better because it is inherently good. I disagree. In the light, everything is sharp and cruel. At least in darkness, you feel as if the world around you is yours alone, rather than filled with things that may wish you harm.

Then again, my perspective is a bit skewed. The best times of my life have happened within the dark, because of the dark, and I cannot regret that. 

I love my mother, but she grows tiresome. She ignores that now my heart belongs to another, just as I now have another heart of my own to cherish. And so I wait in those times for my return, just as I know he waits down below. 

He is patient, my husband. That is another virtue that many give to me, but I am anything but.

I am many things. I am a goddess and a queen, I am a representation of the light and the dark, I am quick to anger, slow to forgive, kind by nature but vicious through time. 

But I am never merciful.


End file.
